DREAM
by SaoryK.H
Summary: bueno una historia un tanto triste por lo que le pasa a kai, esta completa que la disfruten n.n


Hola chicos y chicas amantes del yaoi y de la pareja kai y rei n.n, bueno esta vez traigo para todos ustedes un fic de esta mi pareja favorita así que ojala lo disfruten mucho, este fic va dedicado a mi adorado mi-chan que es la persona que me alentó a subirlo, claro tambien a mi hermana yumi-nee que me enseño como aunque claro aprendí ya muy tarde jeje! Y tambien se lo dedico a jim mizuahara que aunque no eh hablado con el espero lea mi fic, bien sin mas debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos si no de el genio Aoki takao n.n.

Oh si mis intromisiones irán en ( ), diálogos en "" y creo q nada mas….bien y como dirían en una revista que siempre leo pues…..COOOMENZAMOS!

--kaixreiDREAMkaixrei--

Largo día…..y vaya que lo era, REI KON se encontraba solo en su hogar contemplando el hermoso e interesante…techo de su recamara ¬.¬. bueno es que había estado recostado en esa enorme cama al menos unos…en realidad ya asta había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero ya llevaba un buen rato ahí, eso lo supo porque cuando se recostó el solo aun brillaba y ahora ya comenzaba a oscurecerse y aun seguía muuuy A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O!! u.u.

Ok contare un poco de la historia y es que hace poco mas de un año el sueño del neko por fin se había echo realidad, si por fin le había declarado sus sentimientos al ruso bicolor y lo fabuloso fue que el le correspondía, lo que lo hizo el neko mas feliz del mundo así que sin pensarlo mucho Rei acepto irse a vivir con el ya que Kai había comprado una casa en Japón lo que lo hacia aun mas feliz pues no estaria lejos de su familia y todo seria perfecto al lado de su gran amor; pero entonces sucedió la muerte del amable abuelo de kai(y por si no se dieron cuenta eso fue un sarcasmo ¬¬)y el bicolor tuvo que tomar el mando de los negocios, mas sucios y que el chico tenia que intentar limpiar, por lo cual normalmente dejaba solo a kai muy a su pesar T.T, aunque a decir verdad al neko no le importaba mucho que digamos pues nunca se aburría dentro de la casa, pues preparaba todo para cuando kai regresara a su hogar, limpiaba, acomodaba, sacudía hacia quehaceres de la nada pequeña mansión de kai ., sin embargo por las noches cuando el ruso llegaba lo encontraba durmiendo y eso era desesperante para hiwatari, y eso lo hacia pensar que era muy desgastante para el chino así que mando llamar a muchos sirvientes para que atendieran la mansión y al chino, así Rei se había convertido en un observador pues nadie lo dejaba hacer nada en lo absoluto mucho menos JULIAN el mayordomo principal de la casa que cada que veía a el neko hacer algo de la limpieza se ponía frenético y lo alejaba para hacerlo el, pues ahora rei era el otro señor de la casa y si no lo atendían como debía ser la pasarían muy mal cuando el dueño de la casa se enterara.

Así pasaron 9 meses donde el chino solo se dedicaba a revisar la lista de las compras de cada mes, debía decir que era lo que se aria de comer, cenar, desayunar, decía como debían hacer las cosas….bueno la verdad solo daba ordenes lo que le fastidiaba(la verdad es que a mi no me desesperaría jeje!); bueno después de todo eso practicaba con drigger en esos sofisticados platos que la casa tenia para cuado deseaban practicar, visitaba a sus amigos takao y max que tambien vivían juntos, recibía las visitas d yuriy y bryan que unas que otras veces lo visitaban, había prendido a usar muy bien la computadora en donde se entretenía jugando un poco, tambien caminaba por la ciudad, hablaba por teléfono a veces con kai, a veces con sus amigos, igual atendía las visitas de los empresarios de la empresa de su bicolor que hipócritamente iban a verlo para tener su simpatía y así ganarse la del millonario ruso y rei solo les mostraba una sonrisa.

En fin la vida de rei se había vuelto monótona y muy aburrida u.u, pero la verdad es que todo se iba cuando llegaba la hora en la que su amado ruso llegaba, lo amaba tanto, amaba sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, sus besos, sus caricias,…así pensando en todo eso decidió recostarse bueno aun faltaba al menos una hora para que Kai llegara así q se recostaría un poco para pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo(.), así que se cubrió con la colcha acomodándose muy bien cerro sus lindos ojos color dorados. En ese momento escucho como la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a moverse y cautelosamente entraba y se acercaba a el, rei sabia de quien se trataba puesto que si era alguno de los sirvientes ellos tocarían nunca entraría así como así a su recamara y si fuera uno de sus amigos no olerían al carísimo perfume que en estos momentos lo embriagaban, y además nadie se sentaría sobre la cama a tocar su cabello de la única forma que una sola persona lo hacia; así el neko volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa para después abrazarlo y besarlo, hiwatari correspondió con fuerza, y demonios cuanto detestaba dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, no soportaba separarse de el, deseaba estar siempre a su lado(pero de amor no s come verdad? jajá!)Tomo las tibias mejillas de el chino que se estremeció ante el contacto de las tibias manos de el ojirubi se vieron por unos instantes comunicándose con la mirada eran tantos sentimientos los que se decían con tan solo verse, sus ojos reflejaban cuanto era que se amaban, las palabras solo sobraban en esos momentos por que el solo echo echo de sentirse en unos al otro era mas que suficiente así sobre esas blancas sabanas se demostraban su ferviente amor (ok ando muy melosa n.n).

Al otro día el ojidorado se levanto creía que había tenido un hermoso sueño, pues kai le había dicho que ese sábado seria para ellos, y claro hoy era sábado, sin embargo acababa de despertar y el bicolor no estaba, así q poder eso creyó que debió haber tenido un lindo sueño así que solo se envolvió de nueva cuenta entre las sabanas entre molesto y triste así q cerro los ojos quedándose dormido; pero en eso sintió que alguien se acercaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama del lado donde el estaba y además tenia el aroma que tanto le embriagaba a cada segundo, se destapo y rápidamente volteo para ver que no estaba soñando y lo vio ahí recién bañado y peinado (bueno digamos q ya estaba listo jeje) su vestimenta estaba impecable como siempre, lo vio y de inmediato volteo al buro donde se encontraba aquel despertador de grandes números rojos que marcaban ya las 8:30 de la mañana arqueo un poco la ceja y después volteo asía kai….

"QUE?...kai se te hizo tarde?"-le cuestiono al verlo tan tranquilo.

"rei!...acaso no te dije que hoy no trabajaría por que pasaríamos el día juntos?-dijo el bicolor levantándose para caminar hacia el espejo que estaba pegado en la pared.

"Ah! Ya me acorde pero acaso no decías que tenias algunos problemas en la empresa?"

"si lo dije pero ya todo esta bien, además yuriy y bryan se harán cargo de lo que pueda suceder, digo si parecen inútiles en especial bryan pero dudo que me lleven a la quiebra…ellos se irían conmigo -- decía continuando con el arreglo de su bufanda, pero en eso se detuvo de golpe – mmh…creo que en la noche revisare las cuentas bancarias ¬.¬" – dijo de una forma que le causo gracia al neko quien soltó una ligera risilla, lo que capto la atención de kai, el no había dicho ni un chiste o si? Así que solo volteo a verlo fijamente.

"lo siento no me quería reír…es solo que me doy cuenta que si confías en ellos!"

"hmft….confiar en esos va! — refuto hiwatari dándose la vuelta – acaso no te arreglaras?" – pregunto al chino, el cual solo se vio las fachas que traía así q de inmediato se levanto para ir al cuarto de baño.

"dame solo 20 minutos y estaré listo!" – el ojidorado entro al cuarto de baño donde se dispuso a arreglarse y ponerse mas guapo de lo que ya es (si q ésta guapo n.n). EL bicolor sonrió a medias y decidió salir de la habitación no sin gritarle que lo esperaba en la cocina recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del menor, así el ruso salió y camino por el largo pasillo asta las escaleras las cuales bajo, y ahí recibía los saludos de toda la gente que trabajaba para el, llego asta la cocina en donde una mujer de aparentes 25 años le saludo y le sirvió una taza de café humeante y delicioso (yo quiero uno .) todos lo veían de una manera normal pues tanto el como rei solían desayunar, comer y cenar ahí, bueno rei no soportaba el gran comedor que había y solo para los dos era demasiado, así q que el ruso dijo que ese comedor solo se utilizaría para fiestas ocasiones especiales o cuando a sus amigos o la gente apática los visitaba.

Y bueno en exactamente 20 minutos rei ya bajaba totalmente listo el cual entraba a la cocina kai quedo fascinado con lo bien que se veía no cabía duda si que lo amaba, el neko se sentó a su lado, la mujer le ofreció un café o un té pero la verdad es que rei ya estaba impaciente para irse y después de agradecer se paro para que kai hiciera lo mismo, el bicolor le dio el ultimo sorbo a su café para después levantarse al lado de su neko quien le pedía ir a algún restaurante para desayunar y después irían al centro de Tokio deseaba comprar algunas cosas, así le comentaba todo lo que deseaba hacer mientras le tomaba la mano para caminar asta la puerta, al final el bicolor dejo las ultimas ordenes para después salir de la mansión y tomar el auto que ya se encontraba preparado ambos subieron y se alejaron de su hogar.

Kaixrei--kaixrei--kaixrei--kaixrei--kaixre--kaixrei

Después de un rico desayuno en uno de los restaurantes que tenia la torre de Tokio bajaron para caminar por el centro, viendo aparadores, tomándose fotos en los recreativos, los cuales kai no les veía gracia pero bueno con tal de que rei la pasara bien lo soportaría, jugaron algunos videojuegos (si kai imposible que hiciera eso pero bueno es un fic y hagamos que se divierta jaja) al igual visitaron museos, kai decidió ir a comprar algunos libros que se le hacían interesantes y deseaba leer, iban a las tiendas de beyblade donde causaban euforia entre la gente quien se amontonaba para verlos y pedirles autógrafos lo cual no le estaba pareciendo a kai, pero ni reclamar podía rei la pasaba muy bien y solo se volteo, así pasaron por todos lados, comprando, jugando y visitando. Pero bueno ya era tarde y la hora de regresar ya la anunciaba el ruso, y aunque el neko estaba muy cómodo ahí pues entendía que hiwatari ya había soportado demasiado así q no dijo nada mas y acepto el irse, pero se le ocurrió que su ultima parada podría ser la casa de takao y max a los cuales desde hace ya mucho tiempo no veía, el ojirubi acepto eso y se encaminaron a donde habían estacionado el auto para después ir a la casa del latosos peli azul, pero en eso el neko volteo y logro divisar la inconfundible cabellera azulina de su amigo y al lado la de su amigo estadounidense claro jamás confundiría esas cabelleras tan inigualables, así q les grito se soltó de kai y comenzó a correr para verlos, pero de pronto kai se sintió muy raro al soltarlo, sentía una extraña sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo le grito que esperara pero la alegría de rei era tanta que no le escucho; no muy lejos de ahí en una tienda algo muy extraño sucedía y de ahí salió un tipo vestido de negro con gorra que corría a toda prisa llevando 

algo en las manos un portafolio y…un arma si llevaba un pistola la cual tenia bien agarrada, hiwatari volteo de inmediato al ori los gritos de la gente y las sirenas de las patrullas policiacas que perseguían al sujeto, pero aunque a kai podía ni siquiera importarle el echo de que ese sujeto corriera o hubiese robado, sin embrago le importo aun mas el echo de que se dirigía a ellos y comenzaba a levantar su arma, el bicolor dio un ligero vistazo y el neko no se había dado cuenta de nada.

"REI APARTATE!"—se oyó el grito del ruso y eso hizo q el chino voltease y se topo con lo q sucedía el sujeto estaba cada vez mas cerca, rei se paralizo por completo no podía moverse, lo que provoco la molestia del hombre quien le apunto con el arma, todos le gritaban pero su miedo era tal que solo lo hizo cerrar los ojos quedándose ahí parado, oyó un estruendo apretó sus ojos y sus manos esperando el impacto del la bala sobre el, pero después de un rato no sintió nada y solo sintió que algo pesado caía sobre el, abrió los ojos lentamente para ver que era lo q sucedía el estaba en el suelo con algo en sus brazos, solo vio que la policía había atrapado al sujeto, como la gente gritaba y que sus amigos se acercaban a el, decidió voltear hacia sus brazos y vio con horror lo que jamás imagino, kai su bicolor yacía entre sus brazos con una herida en su pecho la cual sangraba de grave manera, claro el bicolor se había puesto en el trascurso de la bala para proteger a rei y recibió el impacto de lleno en su pecho, el neko no lo creía sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, oía el dolor de kai y solo lo abrazaba con fuerza llorando sus amigos se acercaron a el para intentar hacer algo pero la herida de kai era realmente profunda y grave, takao y Max sabían que no se salvaría pero aun así debían confiar y llamaron a la ambulancia.

¡re-rei!"—hablo el ruso entrecortadamente con las fuerzas que le quedaban, capto la atención de sus amigos y la del neko quien detuvo un poco su llanto para hablar con el, apretaba su herida intentando sin éxito que la sangré parara, kai tomo la mano de su hermosos chino – me… me ale-gra q…estés…bi-bien" – decía de manera dolorosa y respirando forzadamente.

"por que kai…por que lo hiciste…no tenias x q arriesgarte por mi!"

"yo…lo…hice…po-porque..Te a-amo…ja-mas dejaría…aght…q na-nada te pasa-ra…eres sim.plemen-te lo…q…mas a-am-o!

"no kai…no es justo…yo también te amo te amo mucho debes reponerte mira takao y Max están aquí, recuerda tu promesa que jamás me dejarías…lo prometiste kai…lo prome-tiste!" – rei lloraba desconsoladamente lo abrazaba con fuerza, presentía que la vida de el amor de su vida se escapaba de sus manos y no podía hacer nada, al igual se sentía muy culpable de lo sucedido, en eso sintió la fría mano de kai sobre su mejilla y lo vio fijamente.

"rei…te amo…ja-jamas crei…amar como…te amo…a ti…mmm…ni disfru-tar tanto…todo lo…que vi-vi…de verdad…m gustò vi-vivir a qui…!"

"kai tu seguiras aquí iremos a Rusia como querías, viajaremos a la aldea como me habías dicho…lo haremos juntos kai!"

El bicolor solo lo vio luego lo acerco a el y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, vio a sus amigos frente a el quienes estaban destrozados ante lo que veían, les dedico una 

sonrisa sincera a modo de agradecimiento, aunque el dolor ya era insoportable y la sangre no cesaba.

"GRACIAS a…to-dos…mi…amado…rei…nun-ca…djes…de…vi-vivir…te a-amo!" – después de eso el ruso cerro los ojos y su mano cayo pesadamente a un alado de su cuerpo, los tres chicos veían eso y en un rato el gran kai hiwatari dejo de respirar, quedaron completamente desorbitados, no lo podían creer su amigo aquel tipo tan arrogante y pedante, con el que peleaban, aquel hombre que a pesar de todo los ayudo acababa de morir, rei grito ante su impotencia aferrándose al cuerpo de kai, los otros dos lloraban desconsoladamente pues acababan de perder a su amigo mas preciado; tarde la ambulancia al fin llego, se llevo el cuerpo sin vida de kai, claro que los tramites correspondientes se hicieron de inmediato con la ayuda de yuriy y bryan quienes habían sido avisados por takao, igual estaban destrozados. El chino no para de culparse por la muerte de su gran amor nadie podía calmarlo, takao esperaba la llegada de mao y los White Tiger que igual fueron avisados para acompañar a rei, gracias a la influencia de los rusos pudieron comenzar los tramites para poder velar ese mismo día a kai, todos los que tuvieron un trato con hiwatari llegaron a darle el ultimo adiós, a todos les dolía lo sucedido y mas ver que rei estaba por completo destrozado, culpándose un y otra vez la muerte de kai, nadie lo reconocía. Ya apunto de entrar al crematorio ya que el funeral había pasado y había sido en Japón rei grito con todas sus fuerzas que quería irse con kai que deseaba morir con el.

"KAI…NO KAI…LLEVAME CONTIGO…KAIIIIIIIIIII!!"

"OYE REI…rei despierta…rei m oyes?" – oyó que le hablaron.

Y entonces el neko abrió los ojos de golpe viendo q frente a el ce encontraba kai, miro a su alrededor un tanto confundido.

"sucede algo rei?...tuviste una pesadilla…supongo que se trataba de mi…no dejabas de gritarme" – el bicolor se paro frente a el observándolo un poco.

"una pesadilla?...fue un sueño….solo un SUEÑO!" – por fin había reaccionado volteo a ver a kai y se le abalanzo por completo abrazándolo con fuerza – fue horrible kai horrible!" – soltó un par de lagrimas mientras escondía su rostro entre el pecho de kai sin soltar su abrazo.

"si solo un mal sueño rei…pero acaso no t cambiaras?...acaso no quedamos de salir hoy?!" – pregunto separándose un poco… rei volteo a ver el reloj despertador que marcaba las 8:32

"mmmh…kai esta bien que nos quedemos?" – agacho su mirada un tanto melancólico abrazándolo de nuevo, el bicolor solo suspiro se preguntaba que pudo soñar como para quitarle las ganas de salir pero no pudo negarse.

"esta bien nos quedamos aquí…quieres que pida algo de comer?" –

"n.n gracias kai…si un sushi estaría bien…solo deseo estar a tu lado todo el día!" – le decía sonriendo un poco.

"si eso deseas esta bien rei!" – tomo de la barbilla al chino quien se dejo acercar asta sentir sus respiraciones, se unieron en un beso dulce y tranquilo, kai acariciaba la sedosa y larga cabellera de su chino quien solo se abrazaba al cuello del ojirubi disfrutando de aquella sensación tan re confortable, asta que se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

"te amo tanto kai!"

"yo también te amo tanto rei…te amo tanto!" – así el ruso decidió seguir aquel beso, sin importarle nada mas; y rei dejo de pensar en esa pesadilla y solo esperaba jamás experimentar ese cruel dolo, se olvido de eso solo disfrutando los suaves labios de kai, sin importarle nada mas.

--FIN--

Bueno acabe, espero les allá gustado un saludo a todos los que me han escrito y ya saben sus comentarios buenos o malos serán bien recibidos, sin mas les agradezco su atención, se cuidan y que la fuerza del yaoi este con ustedes tarar ararán…XD jeje!

SAYONARA!


End file.
